Porque?
by Kisaki Yazmin Motou
Summary: Como es que seguimos aquí?... Se supone que deberíamos dejar de haber existido después de la batalla contra los Aliados, pero no paso eso... Solo nos sentimos mas débiles pero nada mas, que paso...? Italia... Porque?
1. Chapter 1

Era su culpa, era su culpa y lo sabía; tenía que haber precedido lo que su superior haría y decirle a Alemania, pero no lo hizo y ahora ya era demacrado tarde: había traicionado a Japón y Alemania.

No lo sabía, no sabía lo que su superior tenía en mente y fue muy tarde cuando se enteró. Ahora formaba, junto con su hermano, parte de los Aliados. A él no le importaba en lo absoluto nada de lo que decían en la junta, solo quería regresar con sus amigos; no le importaba si ellos perdían, si eso sucedía ( Ya que él pensaba que ellos aun podían ganar ) prefería estar con ellos que ganar sin ellos.

Se encontraba en la sala de juntas, al parecer planeando el siguiente movimiento, estaba sentado al lado de su hermano Romano, no estaba prestando atención a lo que se decía, solo miraba hacia la ventana, ya se estaba durmiendo hasta que escucho algo que le llamo por completo la atención.

\- Siguiente objetivo, Prussia! - Grito alegremente América.

En ese instante su corazón se empezó a acelerar.

Desde la traición de Italia, las cosas entre de Alemania y Japón se habían puesto demasiado densas no había más platicas calmadas, ni risas ni mucho menos alegría en el lugar; las batallas contra los Aliados eran más complicadas, jamás pensaron que la ausencia del ejército Italiano los afectara tanto, habían más bajas en los soldados y también más perdida de armamento, perdían más territorio en la batalla, entre muchas cosas más.

-Que haremos, Alemania-san? - Le pregunto Japón más serio de lo normal a Alemania, que miraba el mapa de la mesa con mucha frialdad.

\- No retrocederemos, les demostraremos que jamás nos rendiremos, seguiremos atacando - Decreto con mucha seriedad, más de lo de costumbre Alemania.

Y así fue, al día siguiente se desato una de las peores batallas entre los Aliados y los del eje, pero había un pequeño detalle que solo Prussia, hermano mayor de Alemania, puedo notar y le llamo mucho la atención.

Desde que Italia se había ido con los Aliados, no se había visto a su ejército pelear: si era cierto que algunos se escondían y más, pero a pesar de todo aún se les lograba ver batallar; en pocas palabras, desde que Italia se había ido con los Aliados, el ejército Italiano no había vuelto a batallar.

En el momento que Prussia se distrajo por ese detalle, Rusia aprovecho el momento y lo ataco; la batalla entre ambos era salvaje, pero a pesar de todo, Rusia era el que iba ganado, las batallas y heridas anteriores debilitaban mucho a Prussia, pero jamás retrocedió.

Alemania y Japón, que en ese momento se enfrentaban a Inglaterra y América, no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba con Prussia y su situación. Prussia ya no podía más, su vista empezaba a nublarse y su cuerpo le pesaba mucho como para seguir batallando; cayó al suelo al momento que Rusia le metía una patada en el estómago, empezaba a ver negro y dejaba de escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo pensaba: " _ **Perdóname Alemania, west, te falle**_ ", pero antes de que todo se volviera negro escucho:

\- Fue divertido mientras duro - Escucho decir de Rusia, después vio como levanto su tubo y de ahí en adelante un gran dolor en la cabeza y negro.

\- Muy bien equipo!, el pan resulto todo un éxito! - Felicitaba alegremente América al llegar a la sala de juntas después de la batalla en la cual salieron victoriosos.

\- Tráiganlo! - Grito Inglaterra, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Después de decir esto, entraron dos soldados a la habitación, ellos dos sostenían a un muy mal herido Prussia.

\- Bien y ahora que hacemos? - Pregunto un tanto confundido China.

\- Obvio!, repartirnos los territorios! - Le contesto América con su típica sonrisa.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, llegaron algunos soldados más a la habitación y les arrebataron a Prussia a los saldados que lo tenían y lo sacaban de la habitación.

\- Pero que creen que hacen?! - Les grito China, al no entender lo que pasaba.

\- Solo seguimos a lo que fuimos mandados - Le contesto uno de los soldados que estaban cerca de la entrada.

\- De que hablan?, no hay nada que les diga que hagan esto! - Les contesto Francia, igual de perdido que China.

\- Claro que si, acaso no leyeron el reporte que llego desde hace unos meses? - Les pregunto el mismo soldado que estaba en la puerta, un poco sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.

\- Yo si lo leí - Decía un completamente ignorado Canadá, que como siempre era un fantasma para los demás Aliados.

\- Aquí esta - Les contesto Rusia al notar una carpeta que todos habían ignorado desde hace meses ( Menos Canadá ), por lo visto en la portada, exactamente como decían los soldados, llevaba meses ahí, además de que decía IMPORTANTE en frente y nadie se había dado cuenta o mejor dicho, a nadie le había interesado leerlo.

Inglaterra fue el que tomo el documento y lo abrió, todas las demás naciones se acercaban también para ver lo que decía, mientras tanto los soldados se retiraban de la sala de juntas junto con Prussia inconsciente.

\- QUE?! - Fue lo que se escuchó, un grito de todas las naciones al leer lo que decía el reporte ( Y un pobre Canadá que tuvo que taparse los oídos para no quedar sordo ).

La noticia de la caída de Prussia fue un golpe muy duro para los Países del eje, en especial para Alemania que perdía no solo un aliado más, sino también a su hermano mayor.

\- La siguiente batalla contra los Aliados será la última y en ella saldremos victoriosos! - Les decía Alemania serio a las tropas que les quedaban.

Japón se encontraba a su lado igual de serio que Alemania, solo miraba a sus tropas y pensaba lo mismo que Alemania: La siguiente batalla sería la última.

\- En la última batalla, seremos los ganadores! - Gritaba alegremente América a sus compañeros en la sala de juntas.

Casi todos le prestaban atención o al menos disimulaban hacerlo, menos Italia, él se encontraba leyendo unos papeles, pero a nadie le importo y lo dejaron pasar. Los únicos que miraban a Italia era su hermano mayor, Romano y España, pero lo miraban algo serio.

 _ **-" Espero que todo salga bien, Veneciano**_ "- Pensaba serio Romano, rogando que lo que tuviera en mente su estúpido hermano funcionara.

La batalla final entre los Aliados y los del eje llego antes de lo esperado, y como era de esperarse los Aliados tenían mucha ventaja sobre los del eje.

No pasó mucho para que la batalla comenzara y así mismo que los cuerpos empezaran a caer por parte de ambos bandos. Alemania y Japón detenían como podían a Inglaterra. América, Rusia, China y Francia; cosa nada fácil.

Los del eje sabían que pronto caerían, algo que les daba mucho coraje pero a menos que sucediera un milagro no lo podrían evitar, pero ellos no se darían por vencidos hasta que sus cuerpos colapsaran, algo que no tardaría en suceder.

\- No creería que la perdida de Italia los afectara tanto - Susurro Francia sorprendido, ya que al ver al campo de batalla se notaba a simple vista que ellos serían los ganadores, pero ahora que se lo ponía a pesar, cuando tenían al ejército Italiano, a pesar de que no hacían nada ( O eso demostraban ) cuando batallaban no les iba tan mal, hasta a veces ganaban; pero ahora que ya no los tenían uno pensaría que mejoraría el potencial de los soldados, pero era todo lo contrario.

\- Eso no importa - Le dijo China, al escuchar su comentario.

Después de esto la batallo no duro mucho más, ya que los Aliados tenían rodeados a los del eje, los cuales ya estaban bastante heridos y sin energías para moverse.

\- Nosotros ganamos - Dijo América, apuntándoles con su arma.

Después de eso, para Alemania y Japón todo se volvió negro.

\- Bueno solo queda una cosa por hacer - Comentaba Inglaterra, una vez que todos habían regresado a la sala de juntas.

\- Tienes razón - Le siguió América, comiendo una hamburguesa.

Francia que solo miraba lo que los demás hacían ( Es decir: América comiendo, Inglaterra hablado y todos lo ignoraban, Rusia acosando a China, por lo cual el pobre se tratara de esconder, cosa que no daba resultado alguno y un Canadá sentado en su silla jugando con su oso ), suspiro. La batalla contra los del eje la habían ganado, tal y como había dicho América y al mismo tiempo había sido más fácil de lo que todos hubieran pensado, eso solo confirmo su teoría, la perdida de Italia los había afectado mucho. Ahora solo había una cosa por hacer; repetir los territorios, cosa nada difícil a decir verdad lo único malo es que todos se empezaban a matar por las tierras. Mientras que se empezaba a armar el pleito en la sala de juntas, algo capto la atención de Francia, algo que se encontraba en el escritorio, una carpeta con la palabra "IMPORTANTE" escrito en el frente y de color rojo, ganándole su curiosidad agarro la carpeta para ver lo que decía en ella.

Al momento que Francia tomo la carpeta algunos guardias entraron a la habitación, pero nadie les prestó atención y cada quien siguió con lo suyo.

Pasaban las horas y el territorio Alemán iba disminuyendo, cada quien se había agarrado una parte y mientras que las demás naciones pensaban que hacer con el resto del país, Francia junto con Canadá terminaban de leer la información de la carpeta ( En algún momento a Canadá le había llamado la atención ver que era lo que leía su padre y se acercó hacia el para leer también ), y falta decir que ambos no podían creer lo que se decía ahí.

Mientras tanto Alemania y Japón se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo de la sala de juntas, ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, cuando estaban por decidir qué hacer con lo que quedaba de Alemania para empezar con Japón, los guardias que habían entrado desde el inicio se acercaron hacía ellos y los tomaron para después empezar a salir de la sala.

\- Que rayos creen que hacen imbéciles!? - Les grito Inglaterra, al verse interrumpido de nuevo.

\- Déjalos ir, solo están cumpliendo con lo que está estipulado. Ahora, retírense - Les contesto Francia, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro con un tono de diversión y sorpresa a la vez. Viendo como Alemania y Japón salían de la habitación con la ayuda de los guardias que solo asistieron a los dicho por él y se retiraron.

\- Pero que estás diciendo, aún falta cosas por hacer con ellos - Le dijo confundido América, mientras comía una dona y lo miraba.

\- Lean esto - Les respondió Francia mientras les lanzaba la carpeta a la mesa y le hacía una señal a Canadá para que saliera de la habitación con él. Una vez que las dos naciones salieron, cerraron la puerta y después de dar unos cuantos pasos se escuchó algo por todo el lugar.

\- OTRA VEZ?! - Fue el grito de todas las naciones en la habitación, mientras que Francia le empezaba preparar un postre a Canadá que solo se reía un poco por cómo se habían tomado la noticia las demás naciones.

\- _**Jamás me hubiera imaginado que pasaría esto, pero bueno, por alguna razón, ninguna de las dos me sorprendió como debería, pero, viniendo de el era algo de esperarse..**_.- Pensaba Francia mientras terminaba el postre. - _**...Bien pensado, Italia...**_ \- Fue lo último que pensó para sentarse a lado de Canadá que empezaba a comer el delicioso postre hecho por su padre.

Desde la batalla final entre los Aliados y los del eje habían pasado alrededor de 2 meses y desde ese día Alemania y Japón aun no despertaban por las heridas que tenían, pero al fin eso iba a cambiar.

Le costó mucho, pero al fin pudo abrir sus ojos; Japón, confundido por no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, se sentó lentamente sobre la cama en la cual se encontraba y lo miro curioso.

\- Dónde estoy?, Que ha pasado? - Se pregustaba Japón al tallarse sus ojos, pero fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su brazo estaba vendado al igual que gran parte de su cuerpo, además de que le dolía todo, como si hubiera dormido mucho.

Con un dolor en la cabeza todos lo que había pasado regreso a el de golpe, la batalla final contra los Aliados y su derrota ante ellos.

\- Cierto, perdimos... - Susurro con tristeza al recordar lo que había sucedido. - Lo lamento, Italia-kun... - Pensaba con gran pesar, mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Un rato después más calmado, Japón noto que Alemania se encontraba en una cama a lado de la suya, por lo que veía se encontraba durmiendo, no lo culpaba ya que al igual que él tenía todo el cuerpo vendado o eso pensaba Japón, ya que solo lograba ver algunas por su rostro y cuello. Pero en eso una duda asalto la mente de Japón.

\- Pero, porque nosotros no... no desaparecimos?, perdimos la batalla, que ha pasado? - Se preguntaba Japón, al no entender lo que había pasado.

Se disponía a pararse e investigar qué era lo que había sucedido cuando de repente se escuchó mucho ruido al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Como que no está?! - Se escuchó que alguien gritaba.

Japón dejo de respirar por un momento, esa voz...

\- Encuentren lo! - Se volvió a escuchar esa voz, con algo de enojo, nervios y miedo.

Alemania al escuchar esa voz bario los ojos de golpe y sin importarle el mareo y dolor que sintió al momento de sentarse de golpe miro la puerta como si fuera la más raro y sorprendente del mundo, al parecer él también había reconocido la voz.

\- Es ist unmöglich ... Brother?* - Susurro Alemania incrédulo.

\- Como que se fue?!, más les vale que no allá ido a donde creo que fue, él nos salvó y así es como le pagamos, búsquenlo bien!, busquen en todas la habitaciones, jardines y espacios! Que Romano no se entere de esto hasta que sepamos con exactitud donde esta!, Tu!, ve a ver como se encuentran! - Solo se escuchaban los gritos de esa persona y por lo que escuchaban muy alterada.

Tanto como Alemania como Japón estaban tan metidos en su mundo que solo salieron cuando escucharon las puerta abrirse y al ver que un soldado estaba en la puerta se quedaron en shock, pero no por ver al un simple soldado, él era un soldado del ejército de Prussia.

\- Que bien han despertado! - Grito alegre el soldado al verlos despiertos. - Esperen un momento por favor - Les dijo enseguida para después desaparecer de la puerta.

Solo había un pequeño detalle que el soldado no noto, ninguno de los dos le había puesto atención y no sabían que decir o hacer, ya que jamás esperaron ver a un soldado de Prussia, ya que se suponía todos habían muerto en la batalla contra los aliados. Pero había algo que le había llamado mucho la atención a Japón y no solo era el hecho de ver al soldado, sino que es su pecho, a la altura del corazón, había una bandera Italiana, que significaba todo eso?

Tan perdidos estaban, que fueron sacados de sus pensamientos al escuchar como la puerta se abría de golpe y de ella entraba una persona que habían creído muerta.

\- West!... - ...

 _ **Fans y amantes de Hetalia, espero que les agrade esta idea loca que ha salido de mi cabeza y que no me dejaba n.n**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y se los ruego, dejen sus comentarios y déjenme que les ah parecido!**_

 _ **Hasta pronto! n.n/**_

 _ ***Es imposible... Hermano?**_

 _ **Pds: De una vez les digo que este no sera un fic histórico, si esta pegado a la historia pero solo un poco, se podría decir que esta sera mi versión. Solo lo dijo para que no me estén diciendo de cosas al rato.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Alemania y Japón no podían creer a la persona que estaban viendo delante de ellos, se suponía que esa persona estuviera muerta, pero al parecer estaban equivocados, ya que estaba al frente de ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro y un gran brillo en sus ojos. Estaba parado en la puerta, sin herida alguna y solo los miraba.

\- Prussia-san/Bruder! - Gritaron al mismo tiempo Alemania y Japón al ver a Prussia, parado debajo de la puerta.

Y tal como tal nadie se esperaba, ahí parado en la puerta se encontraba Prussia con una gran sonrisa mirándolos.

\- West, Japón, al fin despertaron!, no vuelvan a meterle un susto de esa magnitud al increíble yo! - Les grito Prussia al momento de entrar por la puerta y abrazarlos a ambos.

Ambos aun no podían creer que Prussia estuviera ahí con ello, pero por el momento a ninguno de los dos les di mucha importancia y correspondieron el abrazo.

\- Bruder... - Susurraba Alemania lleno de alegría y con algunas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, al ver a su hermano de nuevo.

Mientras que Japón solo sonreía, sentía mucha alegría al ver de nuevo a Prussia, no solo había recuperado a un aliado, si no también a un amigo.

Paso un rato para que todos se calmaran, una vez mas tranquilos se separaron y no pudieron evitar que salieran unas pequeñas risas, al verse de nuevo.

\- Prussia-san, como?... - Pregunto sorprendido Japón.

\- Porque solamente el asombroso yo puede sobrevivir! - Le respondió Prussia haciendo su pose de héroe, aunque luego agrego. - También por la razón que ustedes estén aquí - Finalizo con una sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron en las mismas, no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando y antes de que alguien mas pudiera preguntar algo mas respecto al tema, entro un guardia a la habitación con un teléfono.

\- Es para usted - Fue lo único que dijo, para después extenderle el teléfono a Prussia.

\- Gracias - Fue lo que respondo Prussia, para después contestar el teléfono.

\- Donde están!?... - Pregunto/grito enojado, llamando la atención de Alemania y Japón.- Se les dijo que no fueran a ninguno de los dos países... Bueno en eso tienes tazón, con el no hay mucho que se pueda hacer... Ya le avisaron que despertaron?... Yo creí que con eso vendría corriendo... - Eso dejo mas confundidos a Japón y Alemania, a quien le deberían decir que despertaron?. - Esta loco, pero bueno, en cuanto vuelvan a todos les tocara un buen regaño, no solo de parte mio, si no también de ellos, que por cierto a estas alturas ya se debieron haber enterado de todo y el tampoco se salva ya sabe que no debe ir al menos hasta que se cure por completo pero aun así nos ignora, solamente le ira peor... Tienes razón no podemos evitar que lo haga, al menos esta vez se dieron cuenta y fueron con el... Solo cuídenlo, entendido? y regresen lo mas pronto posible. - Y con eso dicho, Prussia dio por terminada la llamada, entregándole el teléfono al mismo guardia que entro que simplemente después de tomar el aparato se retiro.

\- No hay remedio con el - Susurro Prussia, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Bruder, que pasa? - Preguntaba confundido Alemania, al no entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

Japón, que se había quedado callado en todo ese rato, miro algo que le llamo mucho la atención; Una pequeña bandera Italiana estaba en el pecho de Prussia.

\- Prussia-san, que significa esa bandera? - Pregunto Japón.

Alemania al ver la bandera que estaba en el pecho de su hermano, no pudo evitar que una gran rabia se empezara a apoderar de el y sin saber el porque, empezó a hablar.

\- Que rayos te hizo el imbécil de Italia?!, Ese estúpido, primero nos traiciona y ahora esto también!, juro que cuando lo encuentre le... .- Empezó Alemania, sin saber que decía, pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que empezó.

Japón no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba, no quería creer que Italia hiciera todo eso, por mas que ya no fueran aliados, no quería creer eso, simplemente no quería, pero antes de que Japón sugiera sumido en sus pensamientos algo sonó por toda la habitación, dejando callado a Alemania...

Fue ese sonido el que Japón no se imagino escuchar y mucho menos en la situación en la que se encontraban, pero al parecer ese día estaba lleno de muchas sorpresas...

Prussia había golpeado a Alemania en la cara, para ser mas precisos, la había metido un puñetazo en la mejilla; ambos, Alemania y Japón estaban sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, Alemania miraba a su hermano con sorpresa mientras se llevaba una mano a la zona afectada, pues jamas se imagino que su hermano lo callara golpeándolo.

\- Bruder, pero que...? - Pregunto Alemania confundido, al no entender las acciones de su hermano y este lo miraba a el, pero con la mirada de siempre; alegre, divertida, con cariño, no esta estaba llena de enojo, tristeza y sobre todo, decepción.

\- Retira todo lo que acabas de decir sobre Italia, Alemania.. - Le pondere Prussia, con una voz demasiado seria, ademas de llamarlo por su nombre y no con su apodo normal. - Que no quiero escucharte diciendo todas esas cosas sobre el pequeño Italia, entendido?, si no fuera por el , que arriesgo todo lo que tiene ni ustedes ni yo estaríamos aquí, ten cuidado con tu palabras, west - Finalizo Prussia con una voz que les dio escalofríos a los dos.

El ambiente en la habitación de había hecho muy pesado, ninguno de los tres se había atrevido a decir algo, Prussia tomo asiento sin despegar la mirada de Alemania. Japón, al ser el mas rápido en reacciones ( O sea tranquilizarse ), miro a Prussia y tomo una gran bocanada de aire para después empezara a hablar.

\- Prussia-san, que paso?, no me lo tome a mal, me alegra mucho que este aquí nosotros, pero, como es que usted esta aquí? - Pregunto Japón tranquilo, haciendo la pregunta que Alemania y el tenían.

Prussia solo miro a Japón y suspiro antes de pararse de la silla y mirar un momento por la ventana mientras pensaba " _**Rayos, yo creí que el que tendría que explicar todo esto seria el no yo, pero no hay de otra**_ " rió para si. Después voltio a verlos mas tranquilo.

\- Que quieren saber? - Pregunto Prussia, con su voz ya normal.

\- Todo - Respondieron al mismo tiempo, Japón y Alemania.

\- Esta bien, verán lo que paso fue... - Empezó a relatar Prussia, mientras se recargaba en la pared.

 _ **...Flash Black...**_

Me dolía todo el cuerpo y no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando, todo estaba oscuro, creo que ya no existo; no creo que Rusia me dejara vivir, así que la única respuesta que me queda es que estoy muerto.

Esperen un momento, si estoy muerto, como debería ser, porque rayos me duele todo el maldito cuerpo?!

Abrí los ojos de golpe, me encontraba en una habitación blanca con algunos cuadros y una ventana, estaba atardeciendo; estaba recostado en una cama muy suave, pero ademas me encontraba vendado de casi todo el cuerpo, a demás de que no sabia donde estaba o que era lo que era lo haba pasado.

Paso un rato en el cual me logre sentar en la cama ( A pesar de que dolió un poco, a demás que no me podía parar ), en todo ese rato mire por la ventana. Después de un momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y de ella iba entrando alguien que no esperaba ver en mucho tiempo.

\- Italia! - Grite de la emoción y sorpresa que me dio al verlo.

Italia traia una bandeja de comida ( No supe si para el o para mi ), pero al verme despierto la dejo caer al suelo.

\- Ve! Prussia, gracias a Dios, despertaste! - Grito alegre Italia, para después correr hacia mi y abrazarme.

Simplemente correspondí el abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, a pesar de estar muy sorprendido por todo lo que estaba pasando, había extrañado mucho a Ita como para rechazarlo. Después de estar un rato abrazados empece a sentir que algo caía en mi hombro, sabia perfectamente que Italia estaba llorando, extrañado me aleje un poco de el para saber que estaba pasando.

\- Italia, porque lloras? - Le pregunte extrañado.

\- Es que... shif... yo creí... yo creí que me odiabas - Me contesto entre llanto Italia.

Ahí fue cuando entendí todo, Italia creía que lo odiaba por unirse con los aliados; sonreí un poco al comprender lo y simplemente lo abrace con mas fuerza.

\- No te odio, jamas te odiaría y mucho menos por una tontería así, se perfectamente que fue lo que paso el porque te fuiste, fue contra tu voluntad fueron tus superiores quienes te obligaron. A demás, a pesar de que estabas en el otro bando jamas nos atacaste o algo parecido, en las batallas tus tropas jamas aparecieron, fuimos nosotros quienes te atacaron y te lastimaron, Italia por favor perdónanos - Le suplique al oído.

\- NO!, PERDÓNAME TU!, DEBÍ SUPONER QUE MIS SUPERIORES HARÍAN ALGO ASÍ Y HACER ALGO PARA EVITARLO!, pero no hice nada... - Me contesto Italia gritando un poco, pero después empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Pasaron algunos minutos y se volvió a calmar, cuando se calmo levanto la vista y me sonrió, como extrañaba esa sonrisa, su sonrisa; yo también le sonreí.

\- Y bien Ita-chan, me dirías que hago aquí? - Le pregunte un poco confundido.

Antes de que Italia me pudiera responder, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando entra a dos personas que no esperaba ver.

\- Chaval!, No te desaparezcas Italia! - Grito alegremente el hispano.

\- Estúpido Veneciano! - Se escucho el grito de parte de Romano, que se veía un poco preocupado.

Me quede un poco sorprendido pero feliz de ver de nuevo a mi gran amigo España y al querido Romano.

\- Así que a despertaste inútil - Me dijo de repente Romano.

\- Prussia!, Que bien! - Grito lleno de felicidad España, mientras lo abrazaba y de paso le sacaba el aire.

\- Ho.. Hola.. - Le respondí como puede, ya que no podía respirar.

\- Estúpido suéltalo, que no que no logro la maldita guerra lo lograras tu, inútil! - Le grito Romano.

\- Jejeje. de acuerdo Romanito - Le respondió España mientras me soltaba y volvía a respirar.

\- Gracias, ahora si no es mucha molestia, alguien me podría decir que fue lo que paso, donde estoy y que hago aquí? - Les pregunte tranquilo.

\- Eso es muy simple, estas aquí gracias a Italia! - Me grito España, mientras abrazaba a Italia.

\- Como? - Pregunte confundió viendo a Italia que solo se sonrojaba un poco por lo dicho.

\- Estúpido suelta a Veneciano! - Le grito Romano a España mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a España para que soltara a Italia ( Cosa que funciono ) y luego me voltio a mirar, enojado. - Lo que escuchas imbécil! - Me grito furioso.

\- Italia...? - Lo llame confundido, pero cuando lo voltee a ver el ya se encontraba dormido en el sofá a lado de la ventana.

\- Ese estúpido de Veneciano, le dije que descansara pero jamas me escucha - Le reprocho Romano mientras se acercaba a Italia y lo cargaba.

\- Peros si ya lo conoces!, hasta que todo este como el quiere no descansara como debe - Le dijo España mientras sonreía.

Yo solo los miraba confundido, no sabia exactamente lo que estaba pasando pero Italia era parte fundamental de todo esto; de repente tocaron la puerta de la habitación y España fue el que abrió, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que era una de los soldados de mi ejercito, el cual yo creía extinto.

\- Oh!, que bien que llegaste!, por favor lleva a Italia a su habitación y vigilen que descase todo lo que se pueda - Le pido España tranquilo y amable, dejándolo pasar.

\- Si algo le pasa a Veneciano o si se llega a despertar. te aseguro que no importara nada de lo que diga, porque nadie te salvara de mi - Le amenazo Romano en voz baja para no despertara a Italia, después de eso se lo entrego al soldado que ahora temblaba un poco por el miedo a la amenaza.

Antes de salir por la puerta el soldado volteo a verme y pude ver que en su mirada se reflejaba alivio y alegría, después salio de la habitación y solamente quedamos nosotros tres.

\- Romanito no tienes que amenazar a todo guardia que este cuidando a Italia, yo creo que ellos saben muy bien que les pasara si a Italia le llagara a pasar algo mientras que ellos lo cuidan - Le dijo tranquilo España a Romano que solo miraba por la ventana.

\- Que fue lo que paso? - Les pregunte, ya que nadie me decía nada completo o que me explicara al 100% que era lo que había pasado-

\- Lo que escuchaste sordo, gracias al estúpido de Veneciano te salvaste! - Me grito Romano.

\- Veras Prussia - Empezó a explicarme España, calmado pero serio. - Desde que Italia se reunió con lo Aliados claramente se sintió fuera de lugar, jamas quiso estar aquí y yo creo que tu sabes eso perfectamente, por la misma razón el no prestaba mucha atención en las juntas, no fue hasta que se dijo que el siguiente objetivo seria tu, fue en ese momento que Italia cambio. Desde ese momento Italia empezó a investigar el como podía evitarlo, como podía hacer algo por ustedes aunque ya no estuviera con ustedes; no dormía, casi no comía para poder encontrar la solución a todo esto y cuando por fin la encontró se puso a trabajar como nunca antes se le había visto, siempre que lo veíamos estaba llenando documentos o estaba revisando que estuvieran bien redactados para que no hubiera algún problema con ellos, cuando llego a esa parte fue cuando Italia nos pidió ayuda y nos contó todo, aunque Romanito se negó al inicio termino ayudando a Italia para que nada saliera mal. Igualmente yo no me negué y también ayuda. Al ser Italia nadie le prestaba atención por lo cual las cosas fueron un poco mas fáciles al no tener que explicar nada o contestar preguntas cuando Italia se ponía a leer todo en medio de las reuniones. - Me explicaba España. con una ligera sonrisa, pero a la vez podía ver que le dolía un poco.

\- Conseguir las firmas fue mas sencillo de lo que se hubiera pensado. - intervino de repente Romano, mientras que miraba por la ventana, pero a pesar de eso pude notar que estaba demasiado serio. - Todo documento o petición de ese tipo se exige la firma de los superiores de las naciones del cual se trate o hable el documento; cuando Veneciano pidió las firmas estos estaban mas concentrados con los planes de guerras y muchas cosas mas, así que cuando Veneciano les pidió sus firmas a todos ellos, ni siquiera leyeron lo que estaban firmando. - Termino de decir Romano con algo de burla al final. - Estúpidos - Lo escuche susurrar antes de volver a mirar dentro de la habitación.

\- Entonces, que decían los papeles que lleno Italia?, Que fue lo que hizo? - Les pregunte, a pesar de todo lo que me habían dicho no lograba entender del todo. Lo único que entendía a la perfección era que Italia nos había ayudado aunque el ya no estuviera de nuestro lado, eso me sorprendió mucho.

\- Fue lo único que se pudo hacer, por mas que Italia busco no había otra manera, no había manera de salvarte sin que todos estuvieran a gusto y así no iniciar otra guerra - Dijo en voz baja y España, mientras bajaba la mirada un poco, pero yo podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos. - Técnicamente, tu país ya no existe - Fue lo único que dijo.

Deje de respirar un momento, no podía creer lo que me había dicho, si eso era verdad... entonces... entonces yo voy a...

\- Maldición! - Grito de repente Romano, sacándonos de nuestros pensamientos para voltear lo a mirar a el, que se notaba muy molesto. - Veneciano logro salvar una parte de tu estúpido país, esa parte es un pueblo o no se que rayos sea, pero ahora esa parte le pertenece a Italia!, Así que no se te ocurra reclamar o algo parecido ya que si no fuera por todos los esfuerzos del inútil de mi hermano tu ya no estarías en este mundo!, Por lo que escúchame bien, si llegas a hacer algo que lastime a Veneciano como el relevarte, hacerle daño a cualquier otra cosa estúpida, créeme que nadie te salvara de mi, entendiste inútil! - Me grito bastante molesto Romano.

\- Claro que no me molesta!, Y jamas haré algo que dañe al pequeño Italia! - Le grite emocionado y con una sonrisa, junto con algunas pequeña lagrimas, pero estas eran de felicidad.

\- Y aunque te molestaras!, A partir de este momento seras algo así como la escolta del estúpido de Veneciano!, el muy inútil no puede cuidarse solo y eso ya me tiene fastidiado, así que cuidadito y le llegue a pasar algo a Veneciano mientras lo cuidas! - Me amenazo Romano y para que mentir, me dieron escalofríos al pesar en lo que me haría si algo le llegara a pasar a Italia.

\- Claro!, No tienes de que preocuparte!, El asombroso yo jamas permitirá que algo le pase al pequeño y tierno Italia, lo juro! - Le respondí con mi característica sonrisa.

Gracias a Italia aun no desaparecía de este mundo, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado el me había ayudado, el me había salvado y lo mínimo que podía hacer era proteger su vida sin importar el costo, le demostraría que no había sido en vano ninguno de sus esfuerzos, así que jamas lo decepcionaría.

Antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiera decir algo la puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe, pero bajo ella estaba Italia, se veía muy agitado ya que por lo visto estaba escapando de algunos guardias, mas especifico, algunos de mis guardias; a demás de que traía algo en sus manos.

\- Lo lamentamos! - Gritaron los soldados al entrar por la puerta y también al sentir la mirada asesina de parte de Romano. - El señor Italia se despertó y salio corriendo de su habitación. - Explicaron mientras Italia recuperaba el aire.

\- Lo lamento tanto Prussia! - Grito de repente Italia, sorprendiendo a todos en la habitacion. Al ver que nadie decía o hacia algo, Italia hizo una señal hacia la puerta y de ella entraron 20 soldados, pero no eran soldados de los Aliados o Italianos, si no eran soldados de mi ejercito. Eso no me lo esperaba, ya que yo había creído que todas mis tropas habían muerto en batalla. - Solo puede salvar a ellos, de haber sido mas rápido hubiera podido salvar mas de tu gente - Dijo Italia mientras bajaban varias lagrimas de sus ojos y caía al suelo abrazando lo que tenia en sus manos.

Sin dudar me levante de la cama y a pesar de que sentí dolor no me importo, nada mas me acerque Italia y lo abraze.

\- Italia, gracias, gracias por todo. De no ser por ti estaría muerto en este momento y a pesar de ya no estar con nosotros, me ayudaste y no solo eso, salvaste a mi gente por eso mas jamas te podre recompensar como se debe. Por favor no te disculpes por nada, el que debería estar disculpándose seria yo por lo que te hemos hecho.- Le dije a Italia mientras lo sentaba en mis piernas y no abraza, solamente sentía como lloraba mientras lo trataba de calmar.

Cuando Italia se logro calmar un poco me miro y me sonrió, simplemente le sonreí yo también, después ambos nos paramos, yo con un poco de ayudad de España. Antes de que España lograra decir algo Italia lo interrumpió.

\- Casi lo olvido! - Grito mientras se me acercaba un poco. - Lo encontré en el campo de batalla, también me costo un poco ayudarlo pero lo logre, se recupero mas rápido que tu y al igual que yo siempre te venia a visitar - Me dijo con una sonrisa mientras extendía sus manos hacia mi y me mostraba lo que llevaba en ellas.

\- Gilbird! - Grite al ver a mi eterno acompañante.

 _ **...Fin del Flash Black...**_

\- Eso seria lo mas importante en cuanto el porque sigo aquí - Termino de relatar Prussia sentado en una silla.

Alemania y Japón aun se encontraban en shock al no creer lo que habían escuchado, Italia todo el tiempo los había estado ayudando, bueno a Prussia, pero aun así era algo demasiado increíble considerando todo lo que ellos le habían hecho a Italia desde que se enteraron de la traición.

Toda la habitacion se encontraba en silencio, pero eso no duro mucho ya que la puerta de la habitacion se abrió de una patada, dejando ver a un furioso Romano y aun España que trataba de calmarlo para que no destrozara la puerta de la habitacion.

\- Creo que ya se entero - Susurro Prussia un poco asustado.

* * *

 _ **Y bueno eso es todo, quiero darle un agradecimiento muy especial a Victoria Grayson, Kovayashi D. kiyoshi y a Mitsuke Yue, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado e igualmente espero sus opiniones n.n**_

 _ **Que piensan de todo lo que hozo Italia?**_

 _ **Quería comentarles, estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic de Hetalia, igualmente concentrado en nuestro hermoso Italia, pero en el también estarán metidos los hermanos Corea y abra muchas cosas mas, ese fic no solo el mio sino también es de mi hermana Berenice, así que me alegraría mucho que lo leyeran y me comentaran que les parece; a demás de que ese fic no solo sera publicado aquí en Fanfiction, si no también en Wattpad, también por mi, bajo el mismo nombre que tengo aquí.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir me despido y solo me queda una cosa por decirles:**_

 _ **Feliz año nuevo!**_


	3. Chapter 3

\- Estúpido bastardo cara de patatas! - Se oyó el grito de Romano por toda la habitación al momento que entraba en ella, ignorando totalmente a Japón y Alemania que solo lo miraban sorprendidos y por el tono que usaba estaba muy, pero muy enojado. - Como es eso que el imbécil de Veneciano no esta?! - Le grito, alzándolo de la silla agarrándolo del cuello de su chaqueta.

\- Vamos Romanito, de seguro Prussia nos dirá todo, pero no lo mates - Le decía España, tratando de salvar la vida de uno de sus mejores amigos.

\- Claro que si!, el asombroso de mi les dirá todo lo que sabe! - Contesto alegre Prussia, recibiendo de parte de repuesta un buen golpe de parte de Romano que lo mando al suelo.

\- Romanito creo que ya mataste a Prussia - Comento un poco espantado España al ver que Prussia no se paraba del suelo.

\- Para mi mala suerte no lo mate imbécil, solo lo deje inconsciente - Le dijo Romano serio. - Este inútil despertara en un momento y me dirá lo que quiero saber. - Termino de decir para luego sentarse en una de las sillas de la habitacion y ver a Japón y Alemania ya despiertos.

\- LO QUE ME FALTABA! - Grito molesto.

\- Despertaron! - Grito alegre España al momento de abrazar a los dos.

Una vez que se separaron vieron que Romano se acercaba a la ventana y suspiraba mientras miraba el cielo.

\- Ese estúpido de Veneciano - Susurro, en su tono se podía podía notar la preocupación que tenia.

\- España-san... - Le hablo Japón, llamando la atención de todos en la habitación. Japón se quedo callado un momento, ya que al tener muchas dudas no sabia por donde empezar, pero había una duda que tenia mucho mas grande que todas las otras. - Donde esta Italia-kun? - Con esa pregunta la habitación quedó en silencio.

Todos se quedaron callados, dos por no saber que pasaba y los otros dos al no saber que decir; la tensión en la habitacion iba en aumento y eso solo empeoraba la situación en la que se encontraban...

\- El pequeño Italia se encuentra en Japón - Se escucho de repente, rompiendo la tensión que se sentía. - En Tokyo para ser exactos - Se oyó. Todos voltearon la mirada para ver a Prussia que se sentaba en el suelo y se sobaba la cabeza.

\- Y se puede saber que esta haciendo mi estúpido fratello hasta allá?! - Grito enfurecido Romano. - Sabes igual que nosotros su condición y aun así lo dejaste ir?!, sabes como lo tratan en esos malditos lugares, esos hijos de p***! - Le grito con todas su fuerzas, aguantándose las ganas de volver a golpear a Prussia y esta vez si matarlo.

\- Prussia que fue lo que paso? - Le pregunto serio España, cosa muy rara en el.

Prussia solo suspiro y se recargo en la pared, ya esperaba esa reacción de esos dos.

\- Se fue esta mañana, en lo que yo hablaba con Francia e Inglaterra, se escabullo y salio, pero tres de mis hombres lo vieron e intentaron detenerlo, pero ya saben como es el, insistió tanto que no les quedo otra opción y lo acompañaron, recibí la llamada de confirmación hace poco. - Termino de explicar Prussia con un tono serio.

\- Que clase de guarda espaladas eres?!, el que debe estar allá con el eres tu, no ellos!, ni eso, el que debería estar con el estúpido de Veneciano soy yo!, ese imbécil ni siquiera debería estar fuera de la cama! - Gritaba Romano, golpeando la pared en el proceso y antes de que la volviera a golpear fue detenido por España que lo abrazo y lo jalo hacia el.

\- Tranquilo Romanito, Italia estará bien, recuerda que los guardias de Prussia son los mejores, ellos darán su vida por el si es necesario, lo sabes muy bien, ademas de que Italia es muy bueno convenciendo a la gente, hasta contigo lo logra - Le calmo España con una ligera sonrisa y algo de diversión.

\- Cállate bastardo - Le dijo Romano alejándose de el un poco sonrojado al verse descubierto.

Alemania y Japón que hasta entonces se habían mantenido al margen de la conversación, tenían muchas dudas en su cabeza, pero sobre todo una: Que pasaba con Italia?.

\- Que fue lo que nos paso? - Pregunto de repente Alemania, recordando les a los demás que estaban presentes en la habitacion y que habían escuchado todo.

\- Muy simple, Italia los salvo! - Grito alegre España.

Eso no les respondió nada, es mas, ahora tenían mas preguntas que antes.

\- Pero, como? - Pregunto Japón, tratando de obtener mas información del todo asunto.

\- No se merecen a Veneciano - Soltó de repente Romano, llamando la atención de todos.

Todos voltearon lo voltearon a ver, Alemania y Japón no entendían el porque las palabras de Romano, mientras que España junto a Prussia ya se daban una idea de la razón de estas.

\- Que?... - Pregunto mas confundido de lo normal Alemania.

\- Romano-san, porque dice eso? - Pregunto enseguida Japón.

\- Están sordos o que?! - Exploto de la nada Romano. - Ustedes par de imbéciles!, hijos de p***, no se merecen al estúpido de mi fratellino!, el ah hecho tanto por ustedes, aun cuando ya no tenia que hacerlo!, arriesga su vida un millón de veces para poder ayudarlos! y ustedes como le pagan?!, atacándolo, hiriéndolo, insultándolo!, por mas que intente detenerlo no pude hacer nada, mas que asegurarme que los malditos papeles estuvieran bien! - Gritaba frustrado Romano, mientras dejaba salir un par de lagrimas.

Todos se quedaron callados por lo dicho, Alemania y Japón solo bajaron la cabeza avergonzados; mientras que el silencio se volvía a formar, Prussia se acerco a ellos.

\- Desde que yo desperté Italia ya estaba trabajando en sus papeles - Empezó a contar Prussia. - El tenia la esperanza que ustedes ganaran la guerra, pero al ver como iba avanzando todo, le dio miedo el saber que les pasaría si llegaban a perder. Sus papeles fueron mucho mas complicados de lo que el pensó, ya que el no podía hacer mucho, si no era por una razón era por otra, no descansaba por revisar que no tuvieran alguna falla o alguna laguna que pudieran utilizar en su contra, le costo mucho ya que siempre fallaba algo, pero a pesar de todo logro terminarlos en perfecto estado, incluyendo todas las firmas antes de que fuera la batalla final. Cuando fue el inicio esta, el se encontraba presente, no apoyaba a ningún bando, solo estaba ahí, esperando el resultado y rogando de que todo acabara, a pesar de que el solo estaba de observador, sus tropas tenían ordenes de no dejar que muriera tanta gente, les disparaban en la piernas o en otros lugares para que ya no se pudieran parar y así fingían que estaban muertos, todo iba bien pero algo paso. Un soldado Alemán y un soldado Japones se alejaron un poco del campo de batalla y fueron tras el; cuando llegaron a el empezaron a atacarlo, le dispararon, lo golpearon y mas. Italia no quería hacerles ningún daño por lo que se dejo hacer, fueron mis hombres quienes se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y fueron a ayudarlo, pero por ordenes de Italia no los mataron, simplemente los dejaron inconscientes. Llevaron lo mas rápido que se pudo a Italia a un hospital o algo así para poder ayudarlo, en una semana el despertó y lo primero que pregunto fue que quien había ganado la guerra, no le pudimos mentir y cuando supo la verdad se deprimió, aun con todo lo que le pasaba el se levanto de la cama, sin importarles sus heridas o el dolor que sentía fue a ver como estaban sus territorios, tal y como ya lo esperaba estaban "bien", pero el de Japón fue el mas grave por las bombas que recibió. Italia todos los días va e sus territorios para ayudar en lo que se pueda, pero la gente no lo ve como un amigo o un aliado que intenta ayudar, su gente lo ah atacado, golpeado, humillado; mis hombres solo los pueden alejar ya que Italia les ordeno que jamas dañaran a un civil, aun cuando estos si lo dañen a el. Nosotros lo tratamos de detener ya que siempre es muy peligroso que el valla, pero ya son varias veces que se escapa para ir, a pesar de as consecuencias que sufre... - Termino de contar Prussia, con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, sintiéndose muy inútil al no poder hacer algo.

\- No le importa lo que le hagan, el muy estúpido dice que es lo mínimo que puede hacer por ustedes, cuando en verdad el ya hizo hasta de mas - Dijo Romano, mirándolos muy seriamente. - El estúpido de Veneciano debería estar en cama para tratar sus heridas, pero el muy imbécil se escapo y fue a Japón! - Grito, golpeando nuevamente la pared.

\- Romanito, calma - Le volvió a decir España, alejándolo nuevamente de la pared.

Al escuchar todo lo dicho por Prussia, Alemania y Japón entraron en un nuevo trance, todo lo que habían escuchado, todo lo que Italia había hecho por ellos a pesar de que ya no tenia nada que ver con el eje; Romano tenia razón, ellos no se merecían a Italia. Después de tanto daño hecho, ellos lo habían dañado no solo físicamente, si no también patológicamente, todo el mal que ellos le habían hecho a Italia no tenia perdón alguno en la tierra, como verían a la cara ahora a Italia?, si antes ya era difícil con la nueva información lo iba hacer mucho mas.

\- Bueno ahora que lo saben todo es hora de descansar - Soltó de repente Prussia, llamando la atención de todos. - No sabemos a que hora valla a llegar Italia, pero sera una agradable sorpresa para el al verlos mucho mejor que cuando se fue esta mañana, se pondrá muy feliz al verlos despiertos - Termino de decir Prussia mostrando una gran sonrisa para después- con un gesto con la mano despedirse de todos y salir de la habitacion.

\- Tienes mucha razón!, descansen chicos! - Grito alegre España, para después salir alegremente de la habitacion llevándose a Romano con el.

Una vez que todos salieron, Alemania y Japón dejaron salir un gran suspiro que sin darse cuenta habían querido dejar salir desde que había comenzado todo, a pesar de que solo llevaban unas horas despiertos todas las emociones que habían experimentado en tan poco tiempo los tenia muy agotados. No lograban entender como sus cerebros no habían colapsado después de recibir tanta información de gran importancia en tan poco tiempo.

\- Alemania-san... - Lo llamo Japón al ver que este tenia la mirada perdida en las cobijas de la cama.

\- Romano tiene razón, al menos conmigo... - Respondió Alemania en un tono seco, pero su respuesta solo había conseguido una mirada muy confundida de parte de Japón. - El solo trataba de ayudar en todo momento, a pesar de que ya no tenia ninguna obligación con nosotros. Debí darme cuenta que Italia jamas nos traicionaría y que hago yo para agradecerle todo su ayuda?, lo ataco, mato a su gente y lo humillo, que clase de agradecimiento es ese? - Pregunto furioso Alemania, dejando que un lagrima salir demostrando la impotencia y el gran dolor que sentía en ese momento.

\- No diga nada de eso Alemania-san - Hablo rápidamente Japón, después de escuchar atentamente a su Aliado. -Al igual que Italia-kun y como las demás naciones, solamente seguía las ordenes de sus superior. Lo conozco desde hace tiempo y se mejor que nadie que usted jamas le haría ningún daño a Italia-kun, a demás de que tanto usted como yo teníamos los planes de que si ganábamos la guerra íbamos a recuperar a Italia-kun y le pediríamos una buena explicación por lo que había pasado y después de que todo se aclarara volveríamos a estar los tres juntos como desde el principio de todo. Solo que esta vez fallamos y fue Italia-kun quien nos salvo. Nos debemos estar enojados con nosotros mismos, a Italia-kun no le gustaría nada de eso. El nos salvo por algún motivo, estoy mas que seguro que pronto podremos hablar con el para poder aclarar todo esto, pero de algo estoy mas que seguro, ahora de debemos mucho a Italia-kun - Termino de hablar Japón con una sonrisa y con varias lagrimas en su rostro.

Alemania que solamente había escuchado atentamente a Japón mientras hablaba y nada mas podía estar de acuerdo con el con cada palabra que había dicho. Ahora solamente quería ver a Italia nuevamente, ver esa sonrisa que todo el mundo amaba y poder darle las gracias por todo, al mismo tiempo para poder disculparse como se debe con el.

\- Tienes razón, Japón -Le contesto Alemania con una ligera sonrisa. - Solamente que después no nos lo podremos quitar de encima bajo ninguna circunstancia - Comento con una risa al imaginar a Italia abrazándolos a los dos sin quererlos soltar.

\- Tiene toda la razón, Alemania-san - Le confirmo Japón con unas sonrisa mas calmada.

\- A demás de que tenemos que hablar con nuestras tropas y con nuestra gente al regresar - Siguió Alemania un poco mas serio.

\- Sera mejor que lo hagamos lo mas rápido posible - Contesto Japón igual de serio.

Ya sabiendo que hacer , ahora solamente les quedaba esperar.

El resto de la tarde paso sin ningún problema: Alemania y Japón se habían quedado en cama por ordenes de China y de Prussia , pero también habían recibido algunas visitas inesperadas de parte de los Aliados y mas de España. Para sorpresa de ambos las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, las constantes peleas entre Inglaterra y Estados Unidos junto con los gritos de Romano hacia los demás ( En especial hacia España ).

Habían hablado de diversos temas, pero en especial en todo lo que pasaría al ver a Italia de nuevo y de como agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ellos, al mismo tiempo que discutían sobre lo que le iban a decir a su gente al volver a sus territorios y así entre platicas no se dieron cuenta cuando llego la noche. Después de tomarse sus respectivos medicamentos, cada uno se fue a dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones, los guardias tomaban sus puestos para vigilar y proteger el lugar al mismo tiempo que unos hombres de Prussia se ponían en la puerta de Alemania y Japón ( No es que temieran que fueran a hacer algo, pero uno que otro no estaban totalmente de acuerdo a todo lo que estaba pasando, así que nada mas era para prevenir ).

No fue hasta la madrugada cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse interesantes...

 _ **Bueno eso es tod por hoy, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo n.n**_

 _ **Dark Fairy00 y melly-senpai muchas gracias por sus comentarios!, les agradesco de todo corazón a toda la gente que este leyendo esto.**_

 _ **Bueno un poco de publicidad, para aquellos que les guste Sonic, hace poco escribi un One-Short que espero que sea de su agrado n.n**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir me despido, hasta la proxima! n.n/**_


End file.
